The Angel's Calling
by azurexranexwolf
Summary: We angels found it unfair..." The stage is set and the exocists find themselves with new allies. The Earl now finds himself with new variables to deal with in his 'play'. Act II begins.Who knew angels play 'favourites? eventual Yullen and other pairings.


The Angel's Calling

Chapter One: Heaven on Earth

"Allen dearest, wake up please. I don't want to have to carry you; you're all dirty."

That voice…..so warm, kind. Was it someone he knew? At that moment Allen found nothing harder to do than open his eyes, "Mana…?"

"Mana? Oh dearest, I'm not Mana. You sound kind of parched. Hmm, now where did I put that blasted canteen?" Female. Definitely a female voice, meaning a female person. This information simply confused poor Allen more. Squinting he saw a blond haired woman in white with her back turned to him (obviously looking for the 'blasted canteen'). Her hair, pulled into a braid reached the small of her back. Then without any warning she turned back to Allen.

"Here you go dearest," she said putting the canteen in his hand. Blue eyes looked to hazel ones. For a moment Allen wondered if he was still dreaming, no way anything real could have such a beautiful countenance, not that moody samurai. Allen couldn't even keep his jaw from dropping, and the strange woman chuckled at seeing him," Honestly dearest, staring at me won't get the water down your throat. Now drink up or I'll force you too."  
Tarring his gaze away from her face he slowly drank from the canteen, feeling much better with each sip. With the canteen half drained he asked," W-who are you? Where am I?"

Taking the canteen from his hand she said," I rescued you from some Noah brat. You fainted before I could introduce myself properly. My name is Avnara. You got beat up pretty bad so we should head to your head quarters, I'm sure you can walk and it's not too far off. We should get there in a day or so."

"Avnara?" the name slowly sank in and then there was a surge of memory.

_"Come on Allen! Let's play some more!" Rhode and Lero circled around him. He was on his knees clutching his right arm, slowly bleeding to death from multiple wounds. He didn't have long left now, the hurt would soon end. The Earl, the Noah, would win._

_"Aw, giving up so soon Allen? We're only just starting. You're no fun!" Rhode came up close to his face,"Maybe we should play a new ga-"she broke off with a scream. Allen was past caring at this point. They were out of __**her**__ realm now. Then he saw Rhode trembling before a bright figure. She was __**trembling**__!_

_"__**Rhode Camelot. Your games of pain are finished with this Disciple of Light. Leave and inform your master of my words.**_**There is no end to light, stars rain down, and now heaven comes down to earth.**_**Now be gone!"**__ the bright figure's voice dripped with compassion of all things, and yet held such a power that one would not think of disobeying. Rhode was gone._

_The figure came towards him, kneeling next to him. He felt cool fingers touch his skin and then most of the hurt went away. Then he noticed them. Her wings. "You're an angel……………" then Allen knew no more._

* * *

"You're an angel!" Allen's eyes widened and he tried to sit up, but Avnara held him down. Her hazel eyes crinkled in mirth.

"I believe you've already established that fact. You are such a silly goose dearest!" chuckling she helped him to his feet, his nose barely reaching her shoulders," We'd best be off to your HQ. Ask me anything you'd like dearest, I promise you won't offend me." She dusted off her white dress and picked up Allen's things and then twined her arm around Allen's. Both of them headed arm in arm towards HQ.

"W-where are your wings?" out came what Allen thought of first.

"They're away until I need them, mostly for show anyway. Next question please."

"……um, why are you here?"

"We angels thought it was unfair you had to fight the Earl, the Noah, _and _Akuma by yourselves. Some of us got permission to help you, but they'll mostly show up in battle. Watch your step dearest."

"Your voice….was different then?"

"Oh, yes. That was my business voice if you will. A sort of weapon against Noah and Akuma, it weakens them you see. Coming here and using it so soon took quite a bit out of me so I couldn't heal you completely."

"Thank you for that!"

"No problem dearest. It's what I'm here for."

"….Why do you call me 'dearest'?"

"You are my most beloved exorcist and I adore you. Therefore you are 'dearest' to me out of all the other exorcists. I love you."

Allen choked and blushed. He nearly tripped and Avnara had to steady him, she was giggling.

"Not _that_ way dearest! I'm way too old for you."

"How old are you?"

"Half a millennia or so. Why? Know anyone interested in someone so old?"

"B-but you're an angel!"

"I may be an angel but I'm not a saint dearest! Anyway don't worry about it, I was just joking. I've already found the man for me."

"Really?! Who is he? Will I meet him?"

"I'm not going to ruin a surprise, you'll meet him soon enough."

Avnara allowed Allen to ask questions until they had to stop for the night. They had talked for hours, getting to know one another, but something was bothering Allen and he decided to bring it up before they went to sleep.

"Avnara?" he called out softly in the dark.

"Yes dearest?" her voice sounded back to him, not far away.

"Why…….why am I 'dearest'?" there was silence and then he heard a sigh.

"Allen you are gracious. You are virtuous and kind to a fault. Your faith in others no matter their past is unparalled. Your love for living things know no bounds, you love even those who wish you harm. You are mercy and compassion, I know even angels who could not be as forgiving as you, though you do not even forgive yourself.

You do not see your duty as work needing to be done but as something you can do to help others. Allen, you are a piece of heaven on earth and I wish I could be more like you. I love for all the love you give out; the fact that you're unbelievably cute is a bonus. Now sleep." From no where she was there kneeling beside him, tucking him in with her own grey cloak and wiping his watering eyes." Sweet dreams Allen." And so Allen slept.

The next morning the angel and exorcist would reach the new HQ and then they would see how vindictive an angel would be.

+  
Well I hope you like it. Reviews would be nice (my friends reveiws don't really count in my mind but thx anyway guys) but I understand if you just 'favourite ' it or something...if you dn't mind I'd like it you didn't flame me, though I do enjoy critism.Thank you for your time!


End file.
